


all your light can't save me

by petiteslettresdamour



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, College AU, F/F, High School Reunion, How Do I Tag, M/M, Older Characters, the world needs more veronica and jughead being friends, their friendship is the best, wit and sass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:19:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9815372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiteslettresdamour/pseuds/petiteslettresdamour
Summary: All it takes is a high school reunion.Jughead Jones still do not accept that he's back at his alma mater, and frankly, he could have done without coming back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting here, and first time writing in ages. English is also not my mother tongue, but I welcome any corrections! Let me know if you like it.

_So I take on a whole new energy_  
_Manifest a better part of me_  
_Gotta rid you from my system_  
_It's time for an exorcism_

 

\---

She gasped at the sight of him. “Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Third, you look ravishing!” A satisfied smile played on her lips as she readjusted his shirt and tie. He took a moment to observe her features. Relief washed over his body,  making feel even more relaxed instantly. It made him wonder why he did not think of it sooner. Organizing his life instead of hers had always been her favorite way to blow some steam. Though, he’d die before admitting that if felt good seeing his friend like this. The previous week had been hell for the both of them, as if they had deliberately forgot about the reunion. Remembering it brought discontent from both side, and if they hadn’t say yes already, Riverdale would not have seen them there.

Nothing like buying her homeless lookalike friend some clothes to feel better, then.

“Is this really necessary, _Ronnie_? I feel ridiculous.” The nickname stuck on his tongue, and seeing the annoyance in her eyes was a small victory against her use of his full name. He looked at himself in the mirror when she made him turn and tried not to feel too bothered when she wouldn’t stop touching the shirt. It fit well, everything was fine so why couldn’t she stop poking his private bubble? Jughead had gotten a little bit taller since he left Riverdale at the end of High School, and even if his body was still not a fan of muscles, his limbs looked less out of place than before. He had lost the beanie look while in college, thinking that maybe that would mean starting new.

He still has it though, in a box with a certain someone’s name written on it, in black and dangerous ink.

“I know you hate it, but we are **not** going to this high school reunion looking like-” Words seemed to get stuck in her throat and Jughead sighed again. “Like two miserable castaways?” He finished for her. Their eyes met in the mirror, the weight of their own self-hatred visible on their face. She leaned against him a little bit, her head only reaching his shoulder. He was taller than her. He tilted his head a bit, in an attempt at comfort. There was a time where he would have flinch at the proximity, disgusted by the familiarity of it. But Veronica was now the person he was more acquainted with. He did not even questioned it anymore. A moment of silence passed before she huffed with indignation. She turned to him, finished some touches to his hair and tie. “Don’t say that. We’re not miserable. And we’ll show them.” Her face was no more showing that sadness it had seconds ago, and she was back to being the one and truest Veronica. “They were missing out on our awesomeness all those years”

Veronica always had enough confidence for the both of them, always had this inextinguishable fire inside of her. Jughead often found her attracted to that light, like a moth to flame. She was a lighthouse in the dark sea that was his mind. He told her as much, at the beginning of this unlikely friendship. He had been drunk out of his mind, which was and still is, so unusual for him. But he told her that he was glad she was here.

\---

_“I think you had enough, Jughead.” Veronica grabbed his drink and his state spoke for itself when he couldn’t even mutter a single groan. It was the first time she saw him like this, and hoped that the painting in front of her wouldn’t repeat itself often. She did not come back to New York for this, did not started cohabitating with someone to be stuck caring for them. Especially when that someone was Jughead Jones. When she came back to the living room, she found him sitting up, cradling his face in his hands. She wondered if he was about to cry. God, she hoped not. Her day had been hellish enough, she did not need this._

_“Veronica.” She sat next to him, taking off her heels and placing her feet on the table. Handing him the rest of her water bottle. Hesitation appeared on his face and she huffed. “It’s water, drink it you idiot.” He took it, no arguments coming to his mind. Good, she thought. Veronica let her head fell backwards a bit and marvelled at the couch’s comfort. When her eyes finally looked at what was playing on the television, she thought she could understand a little bit more Jughead’s state._

_Josie and the Pussycats. Josie and her talented song writer. Hair of flame and an bright, beautiful innocent smile. Small town sensations Josie McCoy and Archie Andrews, laughing at something Colbert said. The video was repeating itself, on and on and on … Jughead’s homemade torture device. She reached for the remote, closing the device before she could hear his heart literally break. Thoughts of Riverdale were still bitter on both their minds. The boy beside her stifled a sound and she tried not to wonder if he was crying. In front of her._

_She got her answer when Jughead leaned in the embrace she offered without realizing. Face in the crook of her neck, she listened to his breathing, waiting. Something was happening, something out of character for the both of them. Strands of curly black hair between her fingers, her voice whispered clichés words of comfort. In the dismal heart of the big apple, no one were there to point it out. They hadn’t been best of friends in High School, but here, in the cold and too big New York City, they could start anew. Maybe. If he wanted. If she wanted._

_He sat up. “I’m - … Thanks.” His voice was harsh against the darkness, as if it was trying to counter the imposed silence. She hummed in response, and her eyes drifted to him. He took her hand and squeezed. “I did nothing, Jughead.” Shaking his head, he turned to her even more. She got up a bit, watching to make sure he wouldn’t fall._

_“You … You’re here, Veronica.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading ! I might add more to this story if you guys like it. I got a few (a lot) more ideas for this AU. 
> 
> Title from All your light, from Portugal the Man.


End file.
